


One of a Kind

by Mintellaine



Series: One of a Kind Series [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghoul!Reader, Ghouls, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, No Spoilers, OP!Reader, Reader Replaces Mineta Minoru, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilantism, but he'll be nice sooner or later, don't forget bird boy hawks, heads up i'm bad at writing, hmmm, i don't understand how tags work, i love shouta fight me, i'm not ready for season 4, i'm still learning uwu, in this house we love and appreciate shouto, in this house we love and appreciate the yuuei staff, inconsistent updates yay, katsuki and reader's love-hate relationship, katsuki is an asshole at first, my first time writing an actual multiple chapter fanfiction weewoo, or are they??, tamaki too uwu, they're best friends yay, villains are bad, yeah he's your love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine
Summary: "I'm a monster,""No, you're not. In fact, you're one of a kind,"What if you have a Ghoul quirk in the BNHA universe? Read to find out the story of Fujioka [Name]!©mintyaishi





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years everyone! Basically, Reader-chan will have a ghoul quirk and she goes to Yuuei! I'm leaving out the part where ghouls can only eat human flesh because that will make things more complicated but I will try to add in things related to meat and coffee to fit in with the quirk later on. Sorry I rushed the ending a bit, I have school tomorrow oof. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

[Name] was born into the Fujioka family. A family that is infamous for their extremely rare and powerful quirk. The first ever Fujioka named this quirk, Ghoul. It has been passed over dozens of generations until now. It was until then, [Name]'s paternal grandfather, Fujioka Tougo, decided to make use of his quirk. He wanted to be a hero and using that quirk of his, he can quickly gain recognition. He debuted with the hero name, King Ghoul. Although there were positive responses, there were also some negative backlash saying that the quirk was too 'villainous' and did not live up to the title 'hero'. However, due to his many acts of heroism, people finally recognised him as hero but there were always be haters. When he found out that [Name]'s father inherited his quirk, he became his mentor and trained him to become a hero. [Name]'s father followed his father's footsteps and was recognised as one of the top heroes with the name, Dragon. He met [Name]'s mother at the hero school he went to. She also was in the hero course. Her quirk was the ability to enhance the quality of anything, even a quirk. Years later, they both graduated and debuted. Then, they were known as a pro-hero couple. Finally, [Name] was born and her quirk happened to be a mixture of her parents' quirk. She did not hesitate to apply to a hero school. In fact, she was in the recommendations. Everyone knew her father was the top hero, Dragon. Of course, she would think it was that easy to be a hero. Unfortunately, things did not go the way it should be.

** 11 YEARS AGO **

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, look at this!" a young girl, not older than 4, picked up a small dandelion from the ground with her tiny fingers. Her eyes shimmering under the sunlight with full of life and innocence.

"What did you find?...Wow, that's pretty! Good job dear!" a woman with bright auburn hair and sparkling red eyes commented with a huge smile plastered on her face, her husband standing right by her side. "That's great, honey! But, it's getting dark already, we should head home now. What do you say?" the man asked the girl gently. "Okay! I wanna bring this home too!" the young girl cheered while clutching the tiny dandelion in her hands.

As they were about to leave the place, a huge gust of wind swept over them. Much to her dismay, the small flower that she picked flew right out of her hand, carried by the breeze of the wind. "No...!" the girl stretched her hand out, hoping to grab the dandelion that was floating away but it was all in vain. The dandelion flew up into the air until it was no longer seen, mixed with the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"No! My little flower!" the girl cried out, stomping her foot as hard as she could. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she sobbed with her eyes shut tight. Her parents looked at her with worry written all over their face.

"[Name]-chan! P-Please don't cry!" the girl's parents kneeled down behind her, each of them grasping one of the crying girl's shoulder. They turned her around to look at them. "Honey, everything's going to be alright... We'll just get you more flowers at the flower shop nearby, okay?" the father said while rubbing his daughter's back gently. "B-But it will not be the same as the one I had, Tou-san!" the girl sniffed and clenched her fists until her skin turned white. Her once pale face was as red as her mother's hair and her puffy cheeks were wet with tears.

"[Name]-chan... I'm sorry, we can't do anything to get the flower back. Open your eyes, please," the mother apologised while holding one of the girl's tiny hands. The girl opened her eyes and her parents were taken aback at the sight they saw. The girl's iris was red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye.

"Oh my...You're quirk manifested...!" the girl's father exclaimed in joy, looking at the girl's unusual eyes, also known as a kakugan."Congratulations, dear [Name]!" her mother clapped with joy at the sight.

"Yayyyy! I got my quirk!" the girl ran into the house, jumping with excitement. Her parents followed her in. They just found out about [Name]'s quirk yesterday and went to see the doctor about it. She recalled the doctor's words from a while ago,

_"It seems like you're quirk is a mixture of your parents quirk. Think of it like your father's quirk but stronger thanks to your mother's enhancement quirk. You could even be stronger than your father himself when you grow older."_

"I cannot wait to be a hero wee!" the young [Name] laughed out and went into her room, leaving her parents. The room was filled with posters with a variety of heroes. The walls were white while the floor was beige. A small single bed laid at the corner of the room. There was a study desk and a separate desk with a computer on it. The girl hopped into the chair and turned on the computer. After waiting for a moment, she slid her mouse clicked on her most favourite video.

_"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1 of One of a Kind! I need your help with choosing the love interest for Reader-chan. The choices are Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki. I'm leaning more towards Shouto because they will have more in common later on in the story but it's up to you to decide! The voting will be on for quite a while to give you guys some time. Of course, each character will have their own fluffy and memorable moments. The voting will end when I post a chapter about the voting results. I will also post a sketch of Reader-chan's quirk looks like and her hero costume and a profile sheet of her. Thank you once again!


	2. A story to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] bumped into a certain green-haired boy. Who knew destiny would put them together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

_"That girl has a scary quirk, don't go near her!"_

_"She's like a monster,"_

_"I can't imagine having a quirk like that. I bet she will be a villain in the future,"_

_"Aren't her parents top heroes?"_

_"Yeah, we could probably get into a hero agency through her,"_

_"Look at me! I'm friends with the daughter of the pro-hero Dragon!"_

_"Do you think she can get us in contact with her parents?"_

**PRESENT**

Every single sentence, word, syllable and letter echoed in the empty void of her mind. Every single memory from each part of her life resurfaced for a moment. Her eyes that were once full of life was now dull with fear and sadness. Ever since she has gotten her quirk, people fawned over the uniqueness of it but there were some who thought of the opposite. It was like a monstrosity. Was what they would say with their lack of experience in life. Yes, it's amazing but at the same time they were afraid of how powerful it could be at the wrong hands. How could a 4 year old child possibly think that quirk is 'cool'. With that 'scary' kagune, they would run for their lives. People feared her throughout her life as a child. When she entered middle school, things got worst. Not only did people view her as a 'monster', she used her for fame. When everyone knew that her parents were pro-heroes, they used her as a reason to 'show off'. They would say that they're friends with the daughter of famous heroes and try to get into a hero school or they would be-friend her just to get to know her parents. Whether it's just a fan or a hero wanna-be. Friends? Who needs friends. They all betrayed her. There's no need for such things anymore.

As the light in her life began to dim down, she soon shut herself from the world. Leaving her parents to worry about her mental state. She never told them what actually happened. She didn't want them to quit their job or something just for fake people. Although it seemed like life was meaningless, she had one motivation that kept her going on.

_"All Might!"_

Her dream never faded throughout these years. She had one goal in mind, and it was to be a hero. Not for fame or money. There was no need for that. She just wanted to help people. The satisfaction and pleasure of knowing you saved and protected someone's life gave enough joy to live on life. With that, she trained, and trained and trained. With the help of her father, she did enough to gain the attention of some her schools. The one thing she was proud of. It was the fruit of her hard work that she will never forget.

She was accepted into Yuuei High School, a famous hero school that was once attended by the Symbol of Peace, through official recommendations. She could finally be a pro-hero. She knew it wasn't easy, but she was determined.

This is-

_**[Name]'s hero academia!** _

It has been 3 days since [Name] was accepted into Yuuei. Her father was over the moon after hearing the news about his precious daughter. He treated her anything to eat for dinner and sure, she made the best out of it. Though, sometimes she just stared into the distance and wished her mother was there with her. She knew that her mother would be proud of her too. Unfortunately, her mother passed away 2 years ago, when [Name] had just turned 13, due to unknown reasons. She was found in a secluded alleyway, unconscious, after she went on a patrol one night. She was sent to the nearest hospital but was declared dead there. The authorities could not find out how she died even with dozens of quirks used to trace back. Let's just say, things did not go well for [Name] after that. She was heartbroken when she first heard it from her father. She locked herself up from the outside world. She made a promise to herself that she will find out who killed her mother. The family had heavy hearts at first. However, after 2 years, she at least cleared her mind and **tried** to move on. She knew her mother would not want her sulking around and not doing anything to keep moving. She needed to be a hero. For her. To make her proud. She's in a better place now. [Name] thought. But the nagging thought it the back of her head fustrated her even more. She shut her eyes tightly as she rested on her bed.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep again, she was woken up by the loud ringing and vibration of her phone. It was her alarm. With a tired groan, she grabbed her phone from her bedside table and looked at the time. It was time for her morning jog. The morning job was part of her training routine to be a hero. Courtesy of her father, of course. Her room was still the same as years ago, but decorated differently. The walls and floor were still the same colour. The bed was the same old single bed. It was much neater along with the endless bookshelves in her room that was added. There were still posters all over the walls but arranged neatly and organised. She also had merchandise of her favourite heroes on her study desk and on her computer desk. Letting a long sigh, she sprung out of bed and got ready for the jog. Putting on a hoodie with an All Might picture at back, which she bought at a hero fan convention, and grey sweatpants. She brushed her hair and made herself look presentable. Grabbing her phone and earphones along with her, she left her room and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast with her father.

"Good morning Tou-san," she greeted her father who had just finished preparing breakfast and sat down around the dining table. "Good morning honey! It seems that you're early today, hm?" her father greeted, placing two steaming plates on the table. On each plate was a small pile of scrambled eggs, with a generous amount of mashed potatoes and two strips of bacon. Just enough to keep her energised for the day.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of mom..." she trailed off while getting ready to munch on the still-warm food. "Ah, don't worry! Dad's here! Now forget all the angsty teenager thoughts and let's start digging in!" her father encouraged and sat down with his daughter.

"Thanks for the meal!"

When the pair finished their meal, the younger one placed the plates in the sink and grabbed her stuff for the job. "See you later, Tou-san! And don't spend your entire day watching dramas again!" she yelled out while leaving the front door. Her father waved at her with a soapy plate in his other hand. It was his day off as he took leave for a month to spend time with his daughter before she went to high school. But another reason is to prepare her for the rigorous training in Yuuei.

[Name] jogged across the pavement lightly, with her earphones in her ears and her heart at peace. Her mind was calm and she felt as if she was floating. She was jogging at one of the quieter parks of the neighbourhood. Since it was early in the morning, there were no one to be seen except for the [hair colour]-haired girl. When the girl tried to close her eyes, she felt the presence of something fast approaching her from behind.

"Oof!"

The two were sprawled on the pavement with each of them rubbing at the spot where their heads bumped to each other. A green-haired boy in a turquoise tracksuit, around the same age as her, had collided into her while running.

"I-I'm sorry! I should've looked at where I was going! Please forgive me!" the boy stammered and stood up quickly, bowing a perfect 90 degrees bow at the girl who still sat on the ground.

"A-Ah, it's okay. It's also my fault." the girl smiled unsurely, with her eyebrows lifted in confusion. She did not know what to do. She forgot her façade that she was supposed to put on. The boy was too innocent to her liking.

"T-Thank you! A-Ah! I got to go now or I will be late! Umm- sorry once again for bumping into you and disturbing you! I shall be going now, b-bye!" the stranger apologised once again and quickly left, but before he could do so, [Name] yelled out, "Wait! What's your name?"

"M-Me? I'm **Midoriya Izuku!** "

"It's nice to meet you, Midoriya-san!" she bid goodbye to her new acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 of One of a Kind! Please don't forget to vote who Reader-chan's love interest will be! Shouto, Izuku or Katsuki? Only time will tell...


	3. [Name]'s profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short profile for [Name]. (filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and late update! It's just that ever since school started I have been really busy and it's very tiring so please excuse me, I will try my best to keep to my schedule of updating once a week and I promise to have a proper chapter to soon. Since (by the time of writing this) it's my birthday, I decided to put this up as a gift for you all 💜 Thank you so much to those reading this story and I hope you will look forward for the progress of the story!
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

Name:  
_Fujioka [Name]_

  
Hero Name:  
 _Masquerade_

  
Quirk:  
_Ghoul_

  
Birthday:  
_20 April_

  
Age:  
_15_

Appearance:  
_Hot pink eyes (black and red when using quirk)_  
_Black hair_  
_Pale white skin_

  
Height:  
_160cm_

  
Occupation:  
_Student_

  
Affiliation:  
_Yuuei High School_

  
Class:  
_1-A of Hero Course_

Family:  
_Mother - Fujiwara Miki_  
_Father - Fujioka Teiko_

Intelligence - 5/5 **A**

Power - 4/5 **B**

Technique - 3/5 **C**

Speed - 4/5 **B**

Cooperativeness - 2/5 **D**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3 of One of a Kind! Please do remember to vote for the love interest (details in the previous chapters) as the votes are currently tied for Shouto and Izuku so please make sure there's a winner of I'm gonna have a hard time, haha.


	4. Fragments of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into [Name]'s complicated past that she can't seem to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone for the late update! Got caught up in birthday stuff and school work since I just got into secondary school. Now I'm back to my normal once-a-week update schedule (hopefully). I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this is quite long and it took some time.
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

  
"...Tou-san?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"...Will Kaa-san be alright...?"

"...I'm sorry,"

_"I'm not sure about that..."_

\---

"...Kaa-san! Please don't go! You promised that you will be here for me when I become a hero!"

_"You promised...!"_

"I'm so sorry for everything...She's gone now..."

_"...She's gone..."_

She's gone.

She's **GONE.**

She's **gOnE.**

**sHe's gOnE.**

_**?!-E g-nE_** _

"Stop...!" [Name] jumped out of her bed. It was in the middle of the night. Sweat rolled down her forehead and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. With eyes as wide as saucers, she scanned through her room to check if everything was real.

_It was just a dream._

Recently, she had been having dreams about her mother. Ranging from her precious moments with her to her _deaTH_ \- which made her even more stressed since school was about to start. Letting out a shaky sigh, she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, glad that it was just a dream. But a dream about something that had happened in reality. It was as if she was tortured, with all these bad, sometimes good, dreams. She vaguely remembers the day of her mother's death but this was what actually happened - according to her father.

The hospital corridor was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach and antiseptic. The walls were magnolia and were scraped in places from the hundreds of gurneys that had bumped into them. The paintings on the walls looked expensive and were soothing with its calming scenes of scenery and people and above the double doors were large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lied ahead. A young girl who looked like she had just turned 13 and what it appeared to be her father sat on the seats near the giant double doors that were holding them back from their worst nightmare. The ER. It was where the young girl's mother was admitted to. The two sat with drooping eyes and heads down. Sadness. It was what they felt the entire time. The girl's face were as red as a cherry tomato due to all the crying while her father's eyes were red and had eyebags with the lack of sleep he had. The father tried to comfort his only daughter by rubbing circles on her back, patting her hair and humming soothing tunes to her. They waited, and waited until one of the doctors appeared behind the double doors and approached the two who were fast asleep from all the waiting.

The doctor lightly tapped the man's shoulder, not wanting to disrupt the peace they had. "Excuse me, Fujioka-san?" the doctor said. The said man woke up abruptly, trying not to wake up his sleeping daughter that had her head resting on his shoulder. "Sorry to say this sir, but we have bad news." the man's eyes almost popped out as he tried to escape from reality but sadly, this was the truth. He could not deny it. His heart shattered into pieces as he listened to what the doctor had to say.

How am I supposed to explain this to [Name]-chan?

She hadn't realised that this entire time she had tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked away the tears and gathered back her mind and conscience. She took a deep breath and let out all her sorrows. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking the silence of the night as peace for once in a while.

_Don't get stuck in the past. What's in the past is in the past._

-is what she told herself every time she had her depressing moments.

Damn angsty teenager thoughts. Dad's right. What's wrong with me?

She groaned as the thought of her father's words. Yes, she knew she's much older. 15 years old to be exact, and she had to act like one. Rubbing her eyes once again, she laid back in bed with a bounce. She covered herself in blankets, like a cocoon. Enjoying the warmth, she went back into her dream world peacefully.

"[Name]-chan!"

Her eyes snapped open, but she immediately closed them again after seeing the rays of sunlight shining on her face through the curtains. She yawned before sleeping again, forgetting the man who was standing right in front of her bed, hands on his hips.

"[Name]-chan!"

She was woken up again by the sound of her father calling her. "What...?" she asked, eyes still closed. "It's time for school!" her father reminded with an annoyed tone. She sat up, remembering that it was time to go to school. Oh shoot, oh shoot! She stood up, pushing her fuming father from her way and immediately went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready. Her father sighed while shaking his head and went to go prepare food for his daughter.

As [Name] stood in the shower, she let the warmth of the water engulf her. Her breathing still. The atmosphere was hot and steamy but yet there was tranquillity. Suddenly, she felt memories crashing back to her mind again. Memories from the past. Her childhood friend.

_"[Name]-chaaaan!" a high-pitched voice that belonged to a 4-year old called out to her best friend. "Hinami-chan!" a younger version of [Name] appeared and ran to her best friend. They both hugged each other before telling each other news. It had been a week since [Name] discovered her quirk and she had yet to tell her only friend. Hinami was not quirkless though. Her quirk was the ability to see through things. Like an x-ray but it can be used for any situation. This quirk was suitable for a rescue hero and that's what Hinami dreamed to be._

_"I inherited Tou-san's quirk!" [Name] grinned while showing off her quirk. "Woah, that's so cool! I wish I had a quirk like that!"_

_"Your quirk is cool too, Hinami-chan!"_

_Hinami idolised [Name]. She always admired her personality, background and even abilities now that she had gotten her quirk. She wanted to follow [Name]'s lead and they could both be heroes together. She knew her parents too. Both of their mothers are close cousins which resulted in them knowing each other ever since they were in diapers. She the only friend [Name] had that did not use her to their advantage. Until that day..._

_The almost 14 year old [Name] skipped her way to the class. She had a journal in her hand that was full of information about heroes. She was ready to share them with her brown-haired friend. As she was about to slide the class door open, she heard noises from inside which sounded like Hinami and a few other classmates._

_"I wonder how long are you going to be friends with her?"_

_It was one of her classmates that she did not bother to remember the name of. They were all using her for clout anyways. She leaned closer to the door, pressing her right ear to it._

_Next came a voice, it was Hinami's-_

_"I don't know, I just want her father to finally notice me. It's been difficult ever since her mother's death. One less opportunity. Such a shame," she couldn't believe her ears. She stayed put, hoping her ears were not playing tricks on her. It must have been just a lie. Right?_

_"It took you that long? Damn, the Fujiokas are hard to crack. You better do something quick if you wanna get into that hero school-"_

_She didn't even bother to finish listening to what they said and ran away from the class. She had heard enough. That was when she realised the true side of life. All the moments together thrown away. Her friendship with Hinami was a lie. In the end, everyone's just using her to their own advantage. They didn't genuinely like her for her personality or characteristics. All they cared about is her background and reputation. **Everything's a lie-**_

**_Who needs friends anyways?_ **

To this day, she still wondered why Hinami changed. She knew that she treated her like any other person until the day she found out the truth. She knew something was wrong but because of how heartbroken she was at that time, she didn't bother. Now that she was thinking about it once again, she's somehow determined to find out. However, it's probably too late to do so. Without even noticing, she had stood in the shower for more than 5 minutes, not doing anything. A sense of urgency surged through her and she quickly washed off and rushed to put on her new uniform.

It was going to be a _long_ day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4 of One of a Kind! Please don't forget to vote for Reader-chan's love interest as now the votes are tied and I desperately need more votes to end the tie. Please look forward to the next chapter as the main plot is finally starting!


	5. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Yuuei. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! What's this? Another update? Yes, I wrote this in like 2 days so it's quite rushed but I want to put up a new chapter asap to make it up to you guys. I'm also kinda sleep deprived so I apologise for any mistakes. The first day will be split into two parts, this and the next chapter which will also include the quirk apprehension test. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

[Name] stood infront of the full-body mirror in all its glory. The Yuuei uniform consisted of a grey blazer, a green formal skirt with a white blouse and a long red necktie. Brushing the imaginary dust off her shoulders, she made herself look presentable for the first day. Her [hair colour] hair neatly brushed and framed her face perfectly while her uniform was neat with no creases whatsoever. She was sure that she wanted good first impressions of herself. After all, it's a new beginning and a way to start all over. She just hopes for the best that no one brings up her background. But it seems nearly impossible with her last name and everything else.

"I'll be leaving now, Tou-san!" she told her father while grabbing her black messenger bag and sliding it on. "Be careful honey but most importantly, have fun! It's a new day!" her father, who had just finished putting on his work clothes, cheered while watching his daughter walk away from the house, her figure slowly getting smaller and disappeared.

 _They grow up so fast..._ He sniffed.

Only 1 in 300 applicants gets in each year or fewer. Only 36 student to a grade. Divide into two classes of 18. Yes, she had done research about the school. It was her dream school after all.

_The place is huge..._

"Out of my way, freaky eyes!" a rough voice called out with anger.

It was too fast for the pink-eyed girl to process when the guy who called her out walked past her, bumping his shoulder to hers. She could only see a glimpse of spiky hair. The guy continued to walk along the hallway, turning a corner and off, leaving her in her place, all alone. [Name] gritted her teeth and clenched her fist and annoyance.  _Someone like that's going to a prestigious school like this? Such disgrace..._  

[Name] looked around the deserted hallways of the school for her assigned class, 1-A. Her brown school shoes squeaking with every step against the spotless floor. Seems like she was either early or late. Finally, after minutes of wandering alone in the new environment, she found the place she was looking for. The door was huge with 1-A clearly showing. As she was about to enter, she stopped, right infront of the door. Few beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as a shadow castes over her face.

_This is it [Name]..._

_This is your time to put on your mask and shine._

Taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down, she gathered all her courage and opened the door, finally entering into the new world. She wasn't expecting the view she was seeing. The first thing she saw was most of the students sitting in their respective seats, a spectacled-boy and a brown-haired round-faced girl with short hair, who can't seem to stop blushing??, surrounding a green-haired boy who seemed familiar.

_It's the boy from the park! What was his name again...? Uhh... Midorima? Midori? Midora? Ah! Midoriya, right?_

Though, she spotted something that was stood quite out from the others. A boy whose ash blond hair spiked upwards at all angles away from his head had his legs on the desk and shot daggers at Midoriya. _It was the rude guy from just now!_ Not wanting to attract any attention, I put my façade and quickly rushed over to another empty seat next to a tall black-haired girl with a frizzy ponytail. She had her eyebrows furrowed while looking at the situation that was happening.

_Probably some spoiled brat from a rich family._

"Uhm, excuse me?"

I looked towards my right. It was the crazy ponytail girl. I had to admit though. _She did look pretty. Almost like a model._

"I just happen to notice that you seemed quite lonely. I hope we get to know each other better since we're going to be classmates for quite some time. Let me introduce myself, I'm Yaoyorozu Momo," she greeted with a smile that I can't tell was genuine or not and she held her hand out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm...[Name]," I stuck my hand out and shook Momo's hand semi-awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you... I guess..."

"It's nice to meet you too, [Name]-san. I hope you don't mind me asking but is [Name] your only name. Don't you have a last name?"

"Uh...I-"

As the students were occupied in their own conversations with each other, they didn't notice a certain yellow caterpillar coming into class. It stood right at the door. Without even anyone knowing, it started to speak, "This is...the hero course."

The man, that was supposedly in the yellow sleeping bag said while sipping on a juice pack.

**"There's someone in there!!"**

The man continued with the most monotone voice she had ever heard, "If you're here to socialise, then get out."

_Great... We're going to have a stuck-up teacher. Bet he's gonna have favourites in this class._

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" he stood up from his sleeping bag, revealing a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and had a pale face with half-opened black  eyes that looked tired and flat. He had a worn-out appearance which is a bad sign for her. He appeared as if he had just rolled out of bed. He wore a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also had a utility belt and a scarf? on him.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleased to meet you," he introduced himself quickly with his constant worn-out raspy voice. "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

**"A test of our quirks?!"**

"What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?!" the round-faced girl spoke up, confusion written all over her face. Everyone, in their gym uniforms, was baffled too at their new teacher that they apparently have to be with for years.

Aizawa then explained all the necessary stuff and told us what we needed to do for the quirk apprehension test. Once he was finished, he asked the ash blond guy, who's name was actually ' **Bakugou** ' from what she had heard, how far he could throw a ball without his quirk in middle school and now told him to try it with his quirk.

_This is going to be bad-_

**DIE!!**

705.2 metres.

_Show off._

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be," he explained.

**"Whoa!! This is awesome!"**

**"705 metres? Seriously?"**

**"So we can use our quirks for real!! Man, the hero course is great!!"**

_Tch._

_Is this what they think of the hero course? Fun?_

_No, it's not. It's practically suicide unless you're desperate to become a hero. Which I am._

Aizawa stayed silent as the scene infront of him before finally speaking up, shushing the class, "...Awesome...You say?"

With his long black hair partially covering his emotionless face and his lips in a straight line, he continued, almost looking scary, "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...And you think it'll be all fun and games?"

"Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judges hopeless...and will be expelled."

**"WHAAAAT?!"**

_Serves them right._

[Name] stood there with her arms crossed, feet tapping on the ground impatiently and a passive face. This was what she wanted. An actual challenge. It was all part of the journey of being a hero that she was ready for.

_I'm starting to like this teacher..._

"Your fates see in our hands... Welcome, this is..." Aizawa had a somewhat creepy totoro-like smile,

**"The hero course at Yuuei High!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 5 of One of a Kind! Sorry once again for the short chapter. I'm really sleepy right now and it's like really late by the time I'm publishing this :') Gentle reminder that the voting will end NEXT chapter, which could happen any time depending on how fast I write the chapter, so this is your last chance to vote! So far, Shouto is in the lead. More information is given in previous chapters. Thank you!


	6. Such confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Quirk Apprehension Test! How will [Name] take this? What will be her game plan to be number 1?
> 
> [VOTING CLOSED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really apologise for the short chapter and not updating for more than 1 month. Honestly, life has been really difficult. Depression hit me hard to the point I can't speak the truth to anyone. Stress was also creeping up my back and because of that I can't really focus on writing. I wrote this really late at night so it's rushed and I'm sorry for that. I aim to have this as one of my priorities and I promise I will update more frequently. My writing is getting worst so please understand that. Thank you all for understanding.
> 
> Now about the story, Shouto won the voting by 1 vote! So, Shouto will be the main love interest of Reader-chan but Izuku would maybe be a good friend of hers and will only have a platonic relationship with her. Please look forward to more! >_<
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

_"Good morning, class. Today, we have a new transfer student that will be joining us from now on. Fujioka-san, would you please introduce yourself to the class?" [Name]'s new homeroom teacher greeted._

_"Uhm, h-hi! It's nice to meet you! My name is Fujioka [Name]! But please call me [Name]!" the nervous 4 year-old [Name] bowed and introduced herself._

_"Woah, isn't that the daughter of that pro-hero Dragon?!"_

_"I heard that she has a scary quirk..."_

_"[Name]-san, what's your quirk!"_

_"Can you sit next to me please, [Name]-san!"_

_"Alright, class. Please quiet down. Fujioka-san, you can sit next to Sasaki-san. Sasaki-san, can you please raise your hand?" the teacher asked._

_Almost immediately, a pale hand was raised. [Name] then made her way to the empty seat next to Sasaki. She had brown-haired that was styled in a bobbed-cut. There was a flower pin sitting comfortably in her hair. Mesmerising golden eyes that was full of hope and joy adorned her pale face and a natural smile plastered on her face._

_"Hi, [Name]-chan! I'm Sasaki Hinami! Just call me Hinami, though! I hope we'll be the bestest of friends!" Hinami smiled widely and stretched her hand out. She seemed like the bubbly type._

_"A-Ah! It's nice to meet you, H-Hinami-chan! I feel the same way!" [Name] shook Hinami's hand gently with her shaking hands._

_"Don't worry! I heard a lot about you. I mean, you are the daughter of one of the greatest pro-heroes out there. Your father's quirk - Ghoul, is it?" Hinami wondered in awe._

_"Y-Yeah! It's a very cool quirk! Speaking of quirks... What's your quirk, Hinami-chan?"_

_"It's **x-ray vision**! I can see through objects, including walls! Very useful if you ask me, thanks to my father," Hinami cheered._

_[Name] stared at her in wonder. Normally, people would have different reactions. She categorised it to two. The scared ones and the prideful ones. Whenever she would meet new people at school or at home, they would either be afraid of the power that her quirk holds and completely avoid her or_

_"Sasaki-san, that's enough. You can get to know more about our new classmate later but for now please focus on today's activity." the teacher deadpanned._

_"Oops," Hinami snickered._

_I wonder how long this friendship will last..._

**PRESENT**

_"The lowest scorer will be expelled...?!"_

_"It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't..."_

_"That's totally unfair!"_

There was a sea of complaints.

Aizawa sighed and scratched his too-long jet black locks, "Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

"That's plus ultra."

_Plus ultra, it is._

-

The day went by in a blink of an eye. There were multiple tests we had to do like 50-meter dash, grip strength, standing long jump, side stepping and last but not least, throwing. It was a pain in the butt. I couldn't use my super strength and speed unless I want to reveal my quirk to the whole world so I just went by the day by pure skills. My own strength that I had built up these past months, more muscles showing up on my body and my stamina to increase my speed and agility. If only I could use my quirk, it would be a piece of cake.

-

The so-called quirk apprehension test was over. I was satisfied. I beat that round-faced girl and Mr. Explody McExplosion. I was 3rd place. Under two other rich kids, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. However, that Midoriya kid... He has a _very_ _interesting_ quirk... A quirk that gives him super strength in exchange of a broken finger. Now that's something I'm going to note down. I have to beat him. How am I going to be too of the class when he's around. The two rich kids too... _Those 3 are on my watch list._

"A-Are you okay...?" I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to see - **round-faced girl.**

_How annoying..._

"You have been staring at the floor this entire time...I'm worried," she gulped while fiddling with her fingers. She was probably afraid of me.

"No, I'm fine. Just leave me alone, girl," I turned my back towards her and followed the rest if the class, emotionless.

I've learned a lot about the class. Their quirks, I mean. I'm sure everyone thought I was quirkless by now since I haven't showed any 'special' abilities. No worries. I will show my true colours soon. _Soon..._

-

When the day was finally over, turns out that expulsion thing was fake. Knew it all along. It was surprisingly smart of Aizawa. It was to bring out our fullest. Didn't work on me though. I left the grounds along with the others, fatigued to hell. Gathering all my things and stuffing it into my back, I noticed something. The notebook held in my hand. I looked at it. Dread overcoming me.

_Sigh..._

_I guess it's time to 'meet' new people to have my game plan going..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 6 of One of a Kind! Sorry once again for the shorter-than-usual chapter! Next chapter will be more detailed and explains more about Reader-chan and her views about the world (heroes, villains, society, etc.)


	7. Society's views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of society's many views. Most are good but this one's - different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter as an apology for being gone for so long! Managed to write this in two days but I accidentally deleted my entire progress in the making of it, oof, and had to re-do the entire thing with my limited memory. That hurt.
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

When my mother died that day, I realised something. Something no one else would understand.

_I despise heroes._

No, not heroes like my father. My father was a great hero who dedicated his life and sacrifices his everything to do his job. He desires the recognition and fame he had for he done heroism for the greater good. Just like my other idol, All Might. He kept a smile in the face of danger and strived to save the people in need even if it meant sacrificing his safety. Even if he was in pain, he still persevered and do his utmost best to do whatever that benefits people. He was courageous and I admired that. He had the characteristics a perfect hero would have. Unfortunately, not all heroes were like that.

I despise _those_ heroes.

Those heroes who only become a hero for fame, media to chase after them, money and the title itself. There were people who had the audacity to call themselves 'heroes' when they do not deserve the title at all. They were liars. Snakes. Lazy. Attention seekers. All they wanted was their name shown everywhere and to have their faces on all over media. And what's even more disappointing is that they still get credit and money for the so-called ' _heroism_ ' they had done. I couldn't believe how someone like my mother died but those 'heroes' could get away with what ever they were doing with no punishment what so ever and even get something in return for the fake heroism they did! I don't understand why was this happening. What did I do to deserve this? _I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. **I HATE THEM. THEY DESERVE TO-**_

In this world, nothing can ever be pure. There's always those kind of people who run everything. And that's why, I'm willing to change it. I will become the next number 1 hero who will rightfully continue the legacy after All Might and make those bastards learn their _lesson_. Something my mother would appreciate. Getting revenge on who left her for dead. That was what kept me going and decided to go to the best hero school that even All Might had attended. My goal was to avenge my mother and make those fake bastards pay. That's it. _And no one else can stop me._

**This was my time to show the world what a real hero could do.**

-

It was the second day of school and still I haven't had a proper conversation with any of my classmates. But it's not like I'm going to be ' _friends_ ' with them. They are my _rivals_. I had to be the top of this class and they were in _my_ way. I didn't even know their names nor did I care. Making friends was not part of the plan and instead will hinder it. All I knew was Midoriya (that guy must be scarred with my sudden change of personality), Bakugou and the two rich kids, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. There were all threats to me and there was no way I was going to let them ruin my chance of being number 1 (except for Bakugou, he's just _very_ cranky, that's all, he's not a threat). Now that I realised it, I didn't have any friends at all. All the (previous) friend I had was that one hell of a friend, lying two-faced bastard _Sasaki Hinami_. I never saw her since that day I found out she was using me. That didn't bother me the slightest bit. She deserved it. _Traitor_.

I walked into the chaotic class with my usual stoic face, only to be greeted by a pink-skinned girl. She was in my way of getting to my seat. Behind her was froggy, invisible girl, round-faced and discount pikachu.

_What do they want?_

"Oh hey! It's 'super' girl!" Pinky exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Her whole body was oddly pink, including her short, fluffy and unruly hair. She had rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides.

_Is her quirk alien or something?_

"...'Super' girl...?" I muttered, barely audible for anyone to hear, while shooting daggers at the taller girl as she gulped in fear. I could barely heard what she was saying with all this noise the entire class was making. The others behind her backed down, shaking.

"Well, uhm! It's our... Nickname for ya! Since you placed 3rd yesterday without even using your quirk, I think. I mean! You didn't show any 'weird' special abilities so we just assume that! But is it true though?? What's your quirk?? Do you even have a quirk???" the girl rambled on, pissing me off even further. I was boiling but I kept my composure as I didn't want to lose control of myself on the _second_ day of school for goodness sake.

I sighed internally and said, "First of all, how _dare_ you ask me that question? Do you even know who I am? I bet you don't even know my name other than yesterday. Just mind your own business, _Pinky_. Secondly, I don't even know who you all are and your _minions_ there aren't helping either. So why don't you just scram off with your minions and hope that I won't crush you into pieces because I'm getting really pissed off and when I'm in a rage, boy, you do _not_ want to experience it. Third, it doesn't matter if I placed 3rd or if I have a quirk. You, just worry about _yourself_ instead of being all ' _friendly_ ' with your future rivals."

_They are all fake anyways..._

The girl sweat dropped and she felt a shiver rolled down her spine as she regretted even starting a conversation with me, "O-Oh! Uhm! Well, since we're going to be classmates for 3 years... Just thought it would be great to start our friendship early... I mean its Okay if you don't want to! I - uh... Understand. Seems like you're not the social type of person, heh... See you around school, _I guess..._ "

Her mood completely dropped and she gave me way to pass through. Before I could even take a step, she trailed off, "Just for your information, m-my name is Ashido Mina! My quirk is acid... If that's any of use..."

"I h-hope we become friends soon though..." Froggy added as I walked by her and her 'friends'.

_Don't hope too much._

I finally sat down on my seat after wasting my time on useless people. Then, I observed the situation of the class. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were reading a book beside me. The rowdy people were busy 'mingling' with each other. Bakugou was being the trash himself. And others... Well, they're not important enough for me to mention. Quietly, I took out my notebook from my bag. The cover of the notebook was made of black leather and there read on the title ' _Fujioka [Name]_ '. It was specially given to me by my father as birthday gift when I was a child. I only used it until last year when I decided it could be put to very good use.

Inside it was my game plan. Timeline on how everything's supposed to go - I go to Yuuei, I graduate, I become a pro-hero, I do what I need to do, I get recognition, I become number 1. That was 1 example. Another part of it was my notes of information on people who could be a threat to me. It had their names, birthdate, height, short background and quirk. So far - it had only Sasaki. But now, I'm going to add more. Taking out my black gel pen, I began to write ignoring the class around me.

Here was a glimpse of it:

_Sasaki Hinami - lying freak_  
_......_  
_Todoroki Shouto - son of Endeavour_  
_......_  
_Yaoyorozu Momo - rich kid_  
_......_  
_Midoriya Izuku - quirk somehow reminds me of All Might_  
_......._  
_Ashido Mina - not a big threat_  
_......._  
_Bakugou Katsuki - not a big threat_  
_......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 7 of One of a Kind! Look forward to chapter 8 in a few days!


	8. Battle trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering another day at Yuuei! Though, things just got tougher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said chapter 8 would be out in a few days? Well, that was a lie! I actually wrote this along with chapter 7 but never got around to finish this piece so it was just left in the dust until I had ideas. Buuuut! The plot is finally progressing and in the next chapter, things will get interesting...
> 
> And in case you were still wondering, yes, this is still a Todoroki x reader. This is a slow burn and the romance will happen eventually later in the story. First, I need to build on Reader-chan's personality and behaviour around 1-A before pairing her with anyone and befriending Todoroki, where the romance and fluff moments will start.
> 
> With that, enjoy!~
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

In the morning we had normal classes, like English with loud-guy. Then we had lunchtime. No one approached me, including the girls I 'scared' earlier. They were too afraid, I guess. Not that I mind. I enjoyed being alone so I just ate the bento I bought to school by myself at the rooftop. Luckily, no one was there and I was able to enjoy some peace. _Finally..._

"Seems like you're here all alone," a voice popped up, interrupting my delicious meal. I put down my chopsticks and looked up to see the son of Endeavour, Todoroki Shouto, standing at the door to the rooftop with his usual monotone face. His heterochromatic eyes glossed and his bi-coloured hair swaying with the wind up here. An evident scar covered the left side of his face.

_Why must life torture me like this..._

"And what are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrow, throwing him a sharp glare before focusing back on my food and ignoring him.

"There were too many people back there so I thought that the rooftop would've been empty but you're here..." he said, completely no emotion in his voice.

_He's pissing me off with that tone of his...Who does he think he is?!_

"Good, so you figured that out. Now scram," I spat out, eyes still on my bento.

_Please just go away..._

_I don't need anyone!_

"Shutting yourself can't always save your life," he muttered quietly, barely enough for me to hear before going back down stairs and finally getting off my skin.

_What's his problem?!_

-

And then, it was the long-awaited afternoon class.

Hero basic training.

**“I have…!”**

“He’s here…!” I heard Midoriya gasped gleefully. It was obvious he was big fan.

_Especially with that powerful quirk of his..._

**“Come through the door, like a normal person!”**

_It's him! He's finally here. The only true hero!_

**“It’s All Might…!! Incredible. He’s really gonna teach us…!!”**

**“That’s his Silver-Age costume...!”**

Everyone began cheering and I just sat there with boredom screaming in my eyes. However in the inside, I was jumping in excitement.

“Hero basic training!” He flexed, “The course that’ll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! It also gives a ton of credits…”

With that, he pulled out a small screen from his pocket as he whipped around, displaying the word ' **BATTLE** ' in bold lettering, “No time to dally, today’s activity will be this!! Battle training!!”

**“Battle…”**

**“...Training!”**

“And for that, you’ll need these!” He pointed towards the wall opposite of the door and it suddenly shifted and began to protrude out with shelves numbering from 1 to 20, “In addition to the Quirk Registry and the Special Request Forms you filled out before being admitted…”

**“Costumes!! Yeahhhhhh!!"**

I glanced from the corner of my eyes to see Midoriya squeezing his backpack to his chest.

_I swear he will one day burst from excitement..._

“After you get changed, come out to Training Ground Beta!”

**“Okay!”**

-

Inside the girl's changing room was a complete disaster for me.

_I have to change with these peasants?! No way!_

I looked around, standing in front of my locker where my costume's supposed to be, and examined the other girls changing into their very unique hero costumes. For research purposes of course, what else? Most of them seemed to be practical, most likely to help them use their quirk better. Yaoyorozu had a very revealing costume, not sure how it is even allowed at school. A lot of her skin was exposed so her quirk must be something related to the exposure of her body. Earphones had a pretty plain outfit. Invisible girl only had gloves on, which made her almost unable to be seen by the name eye. Round-faced had a skin-tight suit on, which defined her body perfectly. _Show off..._  
Froggy's costume is pretty self-explanatory while Ashido's basically matched her personality. Funky, colorful, weird...

After thoroughly watched and waited for all the girls to leave the room, I changed into my hero costume quietly and hastily. It was just a long-sleeved, black leather jacket with a hood, 2 pockets and 3 straps wrapped around the chest and a black skirt that ended where my knees were. I wore knee-length black socks and matching sneakers. And lastly, my signature mask. It was a plain white masquerade mask that covered the upper half of my face. Then, I put on my black face mask.

Then, I left the room hurriedly and made it on time to the training grounds where everyone else was gathered at.

“Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!" All Might boasted loudly, "Look alive now! Because from today on…You’re all heroes!!”

_I doubt that everyone here will become actual heroes..._

"So, shall we begin, my wards!? It’s time for battle training!" All Might boomed, getting everyone’s attention as well as mine. This class was pretty interesting but nonetheless, just an obstacle.

“Sensei! We appear to be in the same field used for the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?” A voice came from the guy in the full suit of armor - it was four-eyes. His costume was generic but very familiar... Probably inspired by some lame, useless hero. Like the rest of them.

“Nope! We’ll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel training!” All Might began to explain what he had in store for today, “Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but…Statistically, the most heinous villains…Are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals…This hero filled society of ours…Ahem-” He took a second and cleared his throat, “The cleverest villains out there…Lurk indoors!”

"Listen up! Here’s the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up. Your battle partners will be decided by - drawing lots!”

“I-Is that really the best way…?”

_Makes sense, because pro-heroes often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies…_

After a painful couple of minutes, everyone drew lots and went to find their partners, who had to have the same letter, written on the paper, as them. Some cheering were heard as they found their respective partners and I even heard some already strategizing amongst the loud chattering. I glanced once more at the letter I got while waiting for everyone to disperse.

"Oi! Which one of you extras got D?!"

_You have got to be kidding me..._

-

Finally, everyone was already teamed with a partner. All Might observed us closely, like a hawk watching it's prey. I heard people going over their plan one more time. Meanwhile, me and Bakugou just stood still, not a single sound made, just staring or maybe...glaring at each other silently. Bakugou had his arms crossed, his usual menacing scowl on his face. He looked like he was about to kill me. _Unless I kill him first..._

Ignored him and focused in All Might, waiting for his next instructions. I made a mental note of the trams formed.

Team A: Midoriya and round-face  
Team B: Todoroki and tentacle dude  
Team C: Yaoyorozu and four-eyes  
Team D: Bakugou and I  
Team E: Ashido and flashy kid  
Team F: Two guys who I don't bother to learn the name of  
Team G: Discount pikachu and earphones  
Team H: Bird and froggy  
Team I: Tail and invisible girl  
Team J: Freaky hair and tape guy

"Moving on, first up are..." All Might brought up two boxes that had been labelled 'villain' and 'hero' respectively, "These!!"

He then took out a ball from each box. The in his left hand read 'A' while the other read 'B'. "The heroes are Team A!!...And the villains are Team D!!"

...

**_How ironic..._ **

"The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes and thats when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV! Fujioka, Bakugou, you two need to adopt a villain mindset! This is a practical experience, so go all out, don’t hold back! Though, I will stop you if you take things too far…"

...

"Let's go," I muttered beside Bakugou, and started making my way to the building without him.

"H-Hey!! Wait up, freaky-eyes!!"

I heard Bakugou yell out behind me so I started to quicken my pace.

_It's time for the battle trials._


	9. Feel the wrath of my power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou & Fujioka Vs. Midoriya & Uraraka  
> Who will prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the really late update >_< Got writer's block and was pretty busy with things. I got some comments saying that my chapters are too short and they would like it to be linger so enjoy this 2k word chapter! And as an apology for being gone for so long, another (hopefully) 2k+ word chapter will be released in a few days. Promise. 
> 
> Don't forget to join my discord to get some early previews of upcoming chapters and you can just chat with me :)
> 
> Join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/UV48egZ

_I don't believe in the term "Heroes are good while villains are bad". I mean, heroes aren't all that good just like how villains aren't all that bad as people think. Some villains are just misunderstood. Not that I'm siding with them but...They do actions that can be justifiable._

**Indoor Antipersonnel** **** ******Battle** ** ** ********Training.** ** ** **

**********Start!** ** ** ** **

While on our way, I noticed some hidden cameras with my ghoul senses.

_That must be the cameras the class is using to monitor us..._

"Hey freaky-eyes," Bakugou called out of the blue.

I looked up from my standing position at the other side of the room.

"You stay here and guard while I go deal with these extras," he growled and left immediately.

_What_ __suddenly_ _ ___makes_ _ _ ____him_ _ _ _ _____the_ _ _ _ _ ______boss_ _ _ _ _ _ _______of_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________me?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I thought with frustration.

I sighed, calming myself down.

_If_ __I_ _ ___want_ _ _ ____to_ _ _ _ _____impress_ _ _ _ _ ______All_ _ _ _ _ _ _______Might,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________I_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________have_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________do_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________this_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________right..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stood up and got ready for any fight to happen. I readied my kakugan and kagune, that was itching to be let out. Suddenly, I hear a loud _boom!_ and the entire room started to shake. I braced myself and tried to protect the giant nuclear weapon. The shaking only seemed to get worst after time. I heard loud shouting and screams, as well as a huge fight breaking out from below me. Maybe I underestimated Bakugou a little. But nonetheless, he's just a hot-headed selfish brat. He is nothing compared to a real hero.

_That_ __idiot!_ _

___Does_ _ _ ____he_ _ _ _ _____want_ _ _ _ _ ______to_ _ _ _ _ _ _______destroy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________the_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________entire_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________building?!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I knew only Bakugou would cause such commotion. He better put up a good fight.

After a few moments, the shaking stopped and the atmospheres became quiet and dense.

_Stay_ __alert..._ _

___Get_ _ _ ____ready_ _ _ _ _____for_ _ _ _ _ ______anything..._ _ _ _ _ _

I kept my eyes out for any movement.

Out of the corner of my eyes, saw a small tuff of brown hair.

_It's_ __round-face!_ _

___I_ _ _ ____got_ _ _ _ _____you_ _ _ _ _ ______now...!_ _ _ _ _ _

She seemed to notice me approaching her slowly. With that, she step back. Her whole body shaking and her face filled with worry.

"It's just you and I, round-face," I smirked my hands ready by my side. My kagune was ready to be let out.

"R-Round-face?!" she squeaked. She quickly talked into her ear piece, informing Midoriya of our situation. I snickered.

Just as I was about to go all-out, a ginormous explosion broke out right from below us. From the windows, I could see smoke and fire coming out. The whole building shook and I lost my balance, falling backwards, so does round-face.

_What_ __is_ _ ___he_ _ _ ____doing?!_ _ _ _

The floor and walls started to crack, dust forming everywhere and rubble raining upon us.

Out of a sudden, round-face ran straight towards me, _towards_ _ _the__ _ _ _weapon.___

____I_ _ _ _ _____won't_ _ _ _ _ ______allow_ _ _ _ _ _ _______that!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

I rushed towards her, ready to pummel her down. But, she jumped over me. Or should I say _floated?!_

_This_ __stubborn_ _ ___girl..._ _ _

_So_ __she_ _ ___can_ _ _ ____levitate_ _ _ _ _____things_ _ _ _ _ ______huh..._ _ _ _ _ _

But I wasn't going to allow that to happen. Mustering up all my energy, I allowed my other side to take over. My kakugan appearing in my eyes in a quick moment and my kagune letting itself out, ripping through my clothes at the bottom of my back. My kagune is a rinkaku that had black-with-blue-veins diamond-shaped scales that can extend itself to become spikes and can shoot arrow-like spikes. The edge of each tentacle has sharp, pointy patterned-edges that could grip on really hard. I let out one tentacle _for_ _ _now__ and pushed round-face away.

She tumbled and landed on the floor. She stood her ground as I approached menacingly. I could beat her. I knew it. She's nothing compared to me. She isn't worthy. She's just a _fake._

~~**"** ****Your** ** ******quirk** ** ** ********is** ** ** ** **********nothing** ** ** ** ** ************compared** ** ** ** ** ** **************to** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************mine..."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~

She looked at me with fear written all over her face. Sweat beads willed down the side of her face as her body shook.

"Y-Your quirk..." she gasped out.

_I_ __knew_ _ ___it..._ _ _

____People_ _ _ _ _____would_ _ _ _ _ ______be_ _ _ _ _ _ _______afraid_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________of_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________me..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________quirk..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~**"** ****I** ** ******will** ** ** ********win** ** ** ** **********this...** ** ** ** ** ************No** ** ** ** ** ** **************matter** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************what!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ********************You** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **********************are** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ************************all** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **************************inferior** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****************************to** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ******************************me!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ~~

I lost control and let out a crazed laugh. The idea of crushing them filled my mind. I let down my rinkaku, crushing the floor round-face was on. Dust appeared even more, clouding the room. She barely escaped my attack. She then started to run around the sides of the room, trying to get a hold of the weapon.

~~**_Not_ ** ****__this_ _ ** ** ******___time!!!_ _ _ ** ** ** ~~

I chasedher with my rinkaku attacking her every second, with her barely dodging each attack. I heard another rumble downstairs... But I won't let that distract me.

With all my strength, my rinkaku shot out and got finally got a hold of her.

"N-No!" she struggled.

I tightened my grasp on her. My never-ending grin got wider and my eyes shot open wider. She gaped wide at my crazed expression. She was also probably scarred by my kakugan that were visible from the holes of my mask. I felt a bit of drool drop from the edge of my mouth. But I didn't care.

~~_**I** _ __**got** _ _ ___**you** _ _ _ ____**now...** _ _ _ _ _____**heh...** _ _ _ _ _ ______**heh...** _ _ _ _ _ _ _______**heh...** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ~~

I released another rinkaku tentacle from my back. She yelped and struggled even more, trying to escape my grip on her. I heard another huge explosion occur below us. The room started to shake again but I kept my ground firm. I stood there unscathed by the very disruptive commission.

_He's_ __doing_ _ ~~__**_great..._ ** _ _ ~~

My second tentacle got closer and closer to round-face... **Ready** ** **to**** ** ** **rip****** ** ** ** **her******** ** ** ** ** **to********** ** ** ** ** ** **shreds...************

************_**Now,** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ************_****_you're_ ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ************_****_**_fini-_ ** _ ** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**"** ****TIME** ** ******IS** ** ** ********UP** ** ** ** **********STUDENTS!"** ** ** ** **

A loud voice boomed through the intercoms.

"W-What?!"

I snapped out of my daze and dropped round-face to the ground. My kakugan and kagune retracting itself back inside me.

"You heard it! Time is over!" All Might boomed.

" **The** ** **villain**** ** ** **team****** ** ** ** **wins!"********

I smirked. I knew that I could win. But I do have to edit. Bakugou did a great job at keeping Midoriya busy and leaving me with the nibble round-face.

"C-Congrats..." I heard round-face commented. I only smirked even wider at her comment.

"Y-You did a...great job there..." she muttered out for me to hear, thanks to my ghoul senses. She was still shaking and overwhelmed by that _fight._

I left without sparring a glance at her.

I was superior to her.

-

"Good job, young heroes!" All Might towered over with a proud smile.

"You did an amazing work back there!"

_Yeah,_ __sure_ _ ___I_ _ _ ____did._ _ _ _

_____I_ _ _ _ _ ______did_ _ _ _ _ _ _______more_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________than_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________amazing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"But remember," his voice suddenly got serious.

"Being a hero doesn't mean fighting every villain to death."

"You also have to strategise and work together with other fellow heroes," he chuckled loudly, "I how a feeling you will all be great heroes in the future!"

_Not_ __all_ _ ___of_ _ _ ____us..._ _ _ _

"Well, I'd say...The MVP in this battle was," he paused, creating suspension.

"Young Uraraka!"

_WHAT?!_

**"Not Bakugou or Fujioka? They won after all."**

__THAT_ _ ___KID?!_ _ _

____WHAT_ _ _ _ _____DID_ _ _ _ _ ______SHE_ _ _ _ _ _ _______DO?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________SHE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________JUST_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________RAN_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________AWAY_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________FROM_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________ME_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________LIKE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________A_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________COWARD_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________SHE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________IS_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________A_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________FAKE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________FAKE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________FAKE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________FAKE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________FAKE-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"The main reason being that she managed to keep herself at bay and avoid Young Fujioka's many attacks. She did well at managing herself and from what I saw, she also tried to attack at the same time though failed but I praise her for the attempt. Young Bakugou, however, attacked Young Midoriya and had a motivation which I believe was an obvious personal grudge that I don't condone. Midoriya's performance suffered from the dame faults... Fujioka was er... I think she should calm down and not attack so haphazardly but still, I think she managed to get herself in a villain's shoes and envisioned herself what a villain would act in a real situation. Event high Uraraka was the MVP, she still had some things I need to point out. Like how she lost focus at some points of the fight and how her attack was very unstable and not planned well. I could tell she was not comfortable in that situation," he explained thoroughly.

I couldn't believe my ears.

_What's_ __this_ _ ___BS..._ _ _

And so, in the blink of an eye, the next battle started with team B and I.

 _It's_ _ _that__ _ _ _Todoroki...___ _ _ _ _He____ _ _ _ _ _has_____ _ _ _ _ _ _a______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _lot_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _potential,_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _being__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _son____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Endeavour______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _all...________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he's__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _probably___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _just____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _going_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _be_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _wretched_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _copy__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _fake._____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _can_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _be________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _real__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _formidable___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _competitor____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _if_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he______________________________________ ________________________________________could________________________________________ _______________________________________control_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _amazing_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _quirk__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his...____________________________________________

Finally after a _long_ time, all the battles were finished. Everyone ran out to the school building. I heard that they were going to visit Midoriya in the infirmary.

_No_ __way._ _

With a huff, I stuffed my hero costume into my locker and grabbed my bag. I shuffled out of the now empty locker room. Without my notice, I collided with someone else, our chest bumping against each other.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled out at the Todoroki who had just so happen to bump into me.

_Wow.._ __I_ _ ___should_ _ _ ____be_ _ _ _ _____so_ _ _ _ _ ______honoured!_ _ _ _ _ _

"You... You were in Bakugou's team..." he gazed at me expressionless.

I frowned at the uncomfortable atmosphere forming in the air.

"Yeah and...?" I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms in front of my chest with a pretty pissed expression.

"That quirk of yours-"

Without a word, I left him hanging there. I did not want to listen to any more nonsense. Our shoulders collided as I walked past him. I was already pissed after the first battle where I **should've** been the overall MVP. Not that stupid round-face. At least I won. It could've gone worse.

I just have to get revenge from round-face.

And I think I know just how to do that...

-

"So how was school?" Father asked me as I stepped into the house. He was reading a book on the couch in the living room. His eyes never leaving the page.

"It was okay, I guess," I shrugged and slipped off my shoes.

"Did you encounter any weaklings?" he asked and flipped a page of his book.

"Yeah, bunch of them but there are some who are pretty strong," I threw my bag against a wall and went straight to the couch next to Father, flopping on it and grabbing the remote.

_Like that Midoriya kid..._ __or_ _ ___maybe_ _ _ ____even_ _ _ _ _____fireworks..._ _ _ _ _

"Well, I'm sure my little princess is the top amongst all of them!" he mused, not even looking at me once.

"Of course, Tou-san." I switched the channel on the TV.

"As a reward of being able to keep up on the first day of school, I brought home your favourite!" he suddenly looked up from his book and beamed at me.

I gasped, stars appearing in my pink eyes. I jumped up from the couch and stood on it, staring down at my father.

"I-Is it yakiniku...?!" I gaped.

He nodded while I cheered loudly and went straight to the kitchen and got ready to dig in. However, a loud _ding_ interrupted me. It was my phone.

I got a message.

"Who is it?" Father asked.

I took out my phone from my blazer pocket.

 _You have a new message!_  
_Yomo-Sensei: Training tonight @ 10pm._ _ _Meet__ _ _ _me___ _ _ _ _at____ _ _ _ _ _our_____ _ _ _ _ _ _usual______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _spot._______

"It's just Yomo-sensei," I replied, quickly typing back a reply.

Father nodded and went back to his book.

Renji Yomo, my current mentor and my supporter, other than my father. He's Father's cousin who volunteered to train and help me become a hero. He's not a hero but he has some experience in the hero business. He is my second idol. He inspires me to become who I am right now.

Tonight, I would have to meet him for my weekly training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be released in a few days!


	10. Important A/N!!!

So I reached 200 hearts on this story in Quotev and I published a poll for a 200 hearts special, which will also be posted in AO3.

I have a few ideas on what to do so please help me by voting in this poll:

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12039181/One-of-a-Kind-200-Hearts-Special

Poll will end in exactly one month (15 August)


End file.
